The present invention relates to dispensers designed to dispense a fluid chemical in either a liquid or foam form, and more particularly to keying liquid chemical cartridges to such dispensers. With increase awareness and regulations applying to hygiene especially in the food and healthcare industries, many hygiene systems have been proposed to improve hand compliance by workers. Many systems use a single product, such as a hand wash soap or detergent across all industries and customer applications. Many of the dispenser which dispense product may be refilled by maintenance personnel at the site of the system. The soap or detergent that is used to refill the dispenser may be not optimal or may even be inappropriate for the particular hygiene application, or may not work properly in the dispenser due to the chemical or viscosity characteristics of the product. The pump used to dispense the product may become inoperable due to clogging, which leads to the undesirable result of workers not using any product when hand washing, rendering the operation ineffective for proper hygiene.